To Where You Are Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: S/D. Part 2 of a 2 part series. Part 1 is called Come What May Sam and Daniel. Rated T. Please R&R. Daniel and Sam have the perfect life...a wonderful marriage and two great kids, but then tradegy strikes, will they be able to survive? Romance/Tradegy


3/15/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Daniel, they're owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I don't own the song "To Where You Are" It's sung by Josh Groban.

Rated T Please R&R! My apologies if Sam or Daniel seem OOC. 

A/N: Established Relationship and AU.

A/N 2: Part 2 of a 2 part series. Part 1 is called "Come What May Sam and Daniel"

A/N 3: To hear the song which is **STRONGLY RECOMMENDED** go to **www (dot) joshgroban (dot) com Click on Audio Player at the top of screen. Scroll down to hear the song. Enjoy!**

A/N 4: Romance/Tragedy 

25 years had passed since Sam and Daniel declared their love for each other on that night. Since then they continued to work at the SGC, Sam had gotten a promotion to Brigadier-General and Daniel had continued his work as the SGC's resident archeologist, and linguist. Sam too had continued her work as the resident scientist studying astrophysics. Jack O'Neill had been promoted and was now out of the SGC, and Cameron Mitchell had now taken Jack's place. Also General Landry had taken over as Commander of the SGC. 

Sam and Daniel's personal life had flourished as well. It had taken a while, and along the way of trying to have children, they had had a few miscarriages and it was deeply painful for them both. Through the depression of the miscarriages, Sam and Daniel comforted each other. 

After the difficult loss of having a few miscarriages, they had had two children, a boy and a girl. Their son was named Conner and their daughter was named Grace. They both had their parent's bright blue eyes and their knack for loving science. 

They taught their children all they knew, about astrophysics, archeology, linguists, particle theory, time and space continuum and so much more. They traveled with their children to Egypt, Rome, Greece, Spain, UK, Ireland, Turkey, Albania, Switzerland, Finland, Holland and many other countries. It was often that Sam and Daniel would forgo the usual school trips their kids went on and they took Grace and Conner to more unique places and taught them many different things. 

Grace and Conner learned about the history of all of these places, the culture, language, early civilizations and much more. Sam and Daniel also were able to, with permission by General Landry to allow their children to see the SGC and all that it entailed. Even with all of their educational traveling, Sam, Daniel, Grace and Conner also took many fun filled trips too. They went on vacation to the Bahamas, Hawaii, Iceland, Greece, Tuscany, Italy, throughout the USA, stopping at various states along the way and many other places.

Throughout all of their years together, Sam and Daniel grew more in love with each other every day. They argued and bickered just like every couple and neither of them was perfect, but still they loved each other just the same. They often had a tendency to get on each others nerves about the idiosyncrasies of their partner and this would sometimes bring up arguments and bickering. But more the most part, life for Sam and Daniel and their two kids was very good. Sam and Daniel were each others best friend, comrade, team mate, and lover. They were very in touch with the emotional side of their partner and it often showed in the small ways that they comforted and loved on each other. 

It was clear to their kids, as well as everyone on base just how much Sam and Daniel loved each other. They showed it to each other in the smallest of ways, by leaving notes on desks, Daniel would sometimes send Sam flowers or chocolate, Sam would sometimes give Daniel his favorite kind of coffee. When either of them would get hurt, you always saw the other, sitting by their partner's side in the infirmary, holding their hand, whispering words of comfort and love. 

They knew each other so well; they would often finish each others sentences. When on a mission, they would play on each others strengths and when they were back home with their kids, they would help out, sometimes equally, sometimes not as equally in caring for their kids. All in all, they put all they had into everything they did, whether it is working on an artifact or device given to them by another SG team, caring for their kids, spending time with each other or their friends. 

Because Grace and Conner knew about the SGC, they were often doted on upon by their current C.O. Mitchell, their former Co's Hammond and Jack, and their current team mates Teal'c and Vala. To Conner and Grace, they knew Jack as Uncle Jack, Hammond as Uncle George, Mitchell as Uncle Mitchell, Teal'c as Uncle Murray and Vala as Aunt Vala. All of their co-workers both former and current doted on Grace and Conner and treated them like one of their own. 

Life was going well for Sam and Daniel and their kids, but turmoil, hurt and loss was soon to come.

Daniel found himself, sitting in O'Malley's SG-1's local watering hole sipping a beer. He wasn't the kind of man to drink a lot, but tonight he knew he had to. He sat at the bar, listening to his I-pod. The archeologist had the I-pod on Shuffle and as soon as he heard this particular song begin, his mind drifted back to that horribly tragic day, when life as he knew it stopped. 

_Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memory's so clear_

Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above

Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

Daniel took a sip of his beer and let his mind slip away. He recalled the day as if it were any other. They had both gotten up, showered, dressed, eaten breakfast and seen their kids off to school. They weren't due at the base until later that day for a mission. The weather was clear, sunny, a bit windy, but chilly. They drove in Sam's car to the base and went through the routine of getting ready for the mission. 

The man drinking the beer recalled how they had smiled as they walked past their former Co's office as they recalled the fun times they had had with their friends at a barbeque they had had at Jack's home the weekend before. Everyone was smiling and laughing and having a wonderful time. Daniel smiled as he recalled how they had played tag with water balloons, how Jack had burnt the steaks but despite that they had all had lots of fun. 

Before the mission, they put a MALP through the Stargate, but it didn't detect anything unusual and they thought they were in the clear. The mission they went on was routine or so they thought. Smiling at Sam was one of the last things that Daniel remembered doing as they walked up the ramp. 

They had been ambushed by a group of 30 to 40 Jaffa. Outnumbered and outmanned, they did their best to defend themselves against the onslaught from the Jaffa. They had each been injured during the battle, but none worse than Sam. They had been able to dial out and get back home and they were immediately taken to the infirmary. Daniel was right by his lover's side as she was taken there speaking words of comfort and love to Sam. Daniel watched helplessly as Janet and her team worked to repair the damage that Sam had sustained in her injuries of a staff blast wound to her right lower calf with lots of bleeding, broken ribs, a punctured left lung, internal bleeding and a deep knife wound to her arm. 

Despite all of their efforts and energy, they weren't able to save Sam and Daniel watched helplessly. Janet had been the one to give him the news, but she needn't say anything to her co-worker and friend, she could see it in his eyes that he already knew that his lover, best friend, the woman he loved with all of his heart was gone. Against protocol, Janet hugged Daniel tightly. Daniel said nothing, nor did he show any emotion at least not on the outside. On the inside though, he in shock, stunned to think that the mother of his children, team mate and best friend was gone. 

Over time, Daniel became depressed, and withdrawn. He so badly wanted to drink his sorrows away, in spite of the fact that he didn't drink often. Daniel knew that he couldn't do that that he had to be strong for his kids. Daniel's friends helped him through the difficult time, one day at a time. There were days Daniel didn't even think, he just acted and was totally numb to the outside world. He still cared for their kids though and through persistent effort on his friends' part, he, Grace and Conner all got counseling to help them through. 

Daniel had good days and bad days. Bad days were when Grace and Conner had to help him out of bed, days that he wished he could crawl into a hole and die. Days when he couldn't concentrate on tasks at work, when all he wanted to do was sleep. Bad days were when he didn't think he could go on one more day living with out Sam beside him. Truth be told, there were even days that he thought of offing himself, of ending it all. But then on bad days like those, he would look at his kids and think of what their life would be without him here. He had lost his wife, Grace and Conner had lost their mother, if he killed himself, how would they go on. 

Daniel had good days too. On good days, he could shower and get out of bed and he would maybe even smile. His smile would grow bigger when he smelled the scent of jasmine, Sam's scent, her perfume. Sometimes it was that scent alone that got him through the day, of rolling over and smelling it on her pillow, which he would often spray with her perfume. Good days were when he could concentrate on life on base, when he could get work done and not think about wanting to sleep all day long. Good days were when he could think about her smile and for a moment, even for that day, he was happy. 

It was her smile, her spirit of joy, life, love and happiness, but mostly her smile that inspired him most. It was her smile that he thought of every minute of every day, her smile that he saw in each of their kids, and her bright blue eyes. Her eyes, smile and spirit were what inspired him and gave him the strength to go on each day. He remembered how she loved to smile even though she was a Col. Daniel smiled as he continued to sip his beer as he remembered all of her different smiles. Sam would smile brightly at her kids when they came home from school, or when she was hanging out with Jack, Hammond, Teal'c, Vala and Mitchell at a function. The archeologist recalled her smile when he gave her a diamond bracelet for Christmas one year. He loved her smile when she was being sassy or the smile she had on her face after they had made love. 

_  
Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen_

As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are my  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above

And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave

Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

Daniel wasn't the kind of man to believe in God. He believed in what he could see, touch and feel with his mind. He was a man of science. But despite that, he knew that Sam was watching over him, their kids and their friends. Daniel knew that he would always be loved by Sam no matter what happened in their lives. Even though she was gone, Sam would live on in their lives, in their memories of her and in their love they shared with each other. 

To Daniel, Sam was an angel, she is and was and would always be. The way that she cared for him and their two kids, showed it immensely. Her spirit of love for life and love for others was truly evident in her work. Sam loved discovering new things and Daniel knew that without a doubt he would continue on to work just as hard as she did to find new discoveries in the field of science. He wanted to give her that, as much as she had given him. Daniel knew that life would go on for him, their kids and their friends. The archeologist was bound and determined to live his life for Sam and for his kids, continually and daily remembering to tell his kids that he loved him as did their mom. He smiled at this thought.

It was in the smoky atmosphere of O'Malley's that Jack, Hammond, Mitchell, Vala and Teal'c found their friend and comrade and it was together that they sat down, laughed, drank and told stories about Sam. It was their way of honoring her. Daniel knew that they would all help each other, comfort and walk beside each other and honor her in how they lived their lives. Sam stood unseen a few feet away, smiling at them as they laughed, drank and talked, Sam would always watch over them. They knew would never forget Sam Carter. 


End file.
